ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilgax Rising
Vilgax Rising is the 10th episode of Luke 10: Omega Alien. Plot Diamondhead and Vilgax are locked in an intense struggle of strength with neither of them gaining ground as they push and shove. Vilgax knees Diamondhead causing him to double over in pain. Vilgax grabs Diamondhead’s back spikes and throws him into the ground. Nearby Nathan watches in shock. He shakes it off and drives away with the injured Keith and Skyler. Diamondhead watches them go but is slammed into the ground by Vilgax’s foot. Diamondhead struggles in vain. Vilgax laughs. (Vilgax): Weak. Diamondhead’s left hand shifts to a blade and he stabs Vilgax’s ankle. Vilgax winces and Diamondhead throws him off. He then punches Vilgax in the face causing him to stagger back although he is unharmed. Diamondhead punches again but Vilgax blocks and then kicks Diamondhead three times in the head. Diamondhead fires shards at Vilgax who raises his arms over his face to block. He grunts at the diamond shard onslaught. He charges forward punching Diamondhead to the left and then to the right he sucker punches Diamondhead in the gut and then heatbutts him to his knees. He then presses his finger to the O-Megatrix. In a green flash Diamondhead turns back to Luke. (Luke): How did you- Vilgax grabs Luke by the left wrist and drags him towards a dusty road. He pulls out a Remote and presses a button it. A large grey and orange ship flies in. Vilgax presses another button and they teleport away in an orange flash. Nathan is watching this from a monitor in the RV. Skyler stands next to him. (Skyler): We need to get him back. Don’t you have some Guild tech on this RV. (Nathan): Not enough to get us into orbit. And I doubt we could get to parts needed to before Vilgax left the solar system. (Skyler): Where’s he headed? (Nathan): Most likely his homeworld Murray. (Skyler): Murray? (Nathan): He changed the name to Vilgaxia after he became dictator. (Skyler): Of his whole planet!? (Nathan): Vilgax has been a criminal for over fifty years...his species can live for hundreds of years. He’s been a thorn in the side of the Guild for as long as I’ve been a part of them. (Skyler): Can’t we get the Guild to help us? (Nathan): I’m afraid the Guild was disbanded...Vilgax killed thousands of members when we became involved in Murray’s recent civil war. Guess who came out on top? (Keith): Vilgax. Skyler and Nathan look up to see Keith. He’s holding his arm and looks like he’s minor pain. (Nathan): Son, you’ve got a broken wrist. (Keith): Doesn’t matter. We need to help Luke. (Nathan): We can’t. (Keith): We can. Skyler. (Skyler): Yes? (Keith): It’s time to complete your training. End Scene Luke wakes up strapped to a operation table. He sees a few drones working on computers while Vilgax stares out of a window into space. (Drone): Lord Vilgax. There is an electrical storm blocking our hyperspace route. It will take 2 hours and 15 minutes until we can circle around the storm. (Vilgax): Very well. (turning to Luke): Say your last goodbyes to your homeworld, maggot. You’ll never see it again. (Luke): Come on! Let me out of here give me a real fight. This time I’ll go Four Arms on your butt! (Vilgax): Not this time, hero. You’ve lost. Everything. End Scene At a mansion at night a silver haired girl is putting a bandage on a wounded Hex. (Hex): Charmcaster...thank you so much my child. (Charmcaster): Quiet, Uncle. Don’t try to speak, just breath. Suddenly there is a rumbling. Charmcaster looks up just as Keith (stone form), Skyler and Nathan burst into the room as flying books attack them. Skyler fends them off with energy blasts while Nathan provides cover fire with an energy gun. While Keith smashes a few with his fists. (Charmcaster): Intruders! Charmcaster raises her hand. (Charmcaster): Beliur! A wave of sound collides with the heroes sending them flying. Hex stands up. (Hex): Stop, Charmcaster! (Charmcaster): What!? But, Uncle! (Hex): Quiet! Skyler… (Skyler): Hex… (Hex): Where’s the boy? (Skyler): Vilgax has him. (Hex): That alien scum. Why are you here? (Skyler): I need a spell that will get us to him. (Hex): Why should I help you? All that boy has done is cause me trouble. (Keith): You’ll get revenge on Vilgax. (Hex): I hate your brother more. (Skyler): Fine! If you help us I’ll be your apprentice. Keith and Nathan are shocked. Charmcaster coughes. (Hex): Very well. (Charmcaster): What! I’m your apprentice! Not her! (Hex): I can work with both of you. Charmcaster leaves infuriated. (Nathan): Well? (Hex): There is a problem. I am too weak to cast the spell required to teleport you three there. (Keith): Then the deal’s off, Hex! (Hex): You may leave. When you come back with no way to get their and are practically begging for me to help you then you’ll see. Although I doubt you have much time. You’d better hurry. Luke’s life depends on it. The trio leaves when they Charmcaster holding a red tome. (Keith): What now!? (Charmcaster): I will teleport you three up there. If it means I stay the only apprentice of my dear uncle Hex. (Skyler): You’d do that? (Charmcaster): Don’t get the wrong idea, missie. I’m doing this for myself only. (Keith): Whatever. Just get us there. Now! Meanwhile on Vilgax’s ship. Vilgax is pacing around. He slams his fists into the wall and tears a drone in half. (Vilgax): I am done waiting! I have waited for too long! I will have the O-Megatrix now! (Luke): Your the biggest tentacle covered two year old I’ve ever seen. Does someone need a nappy? (Vilgax): Quip while you still can. The pain will take that away I assure you. Vilgax opens a cabinet and picks up a large blue glowing sword. He holds it to Luke’s left wrist. Suddenly a large explosion shakes the ship. Vilgax looks around then suddenly Nathan’s RV crashes through the wall and smashes into Vilgax sending him flying. Keith leaps out of the car and goes over to Luke. (Luke): Keith! What took you so long? (Keith, grinning): Traffic. Another explosion rocks the ship an electrical current shocks Luke he screams. The O-Megatrix sparks and the lightning turns bright green and slams into Keith. Luke begins to transform. He turns into Wildmutt. He groans. Then he changes into Ripjaws. (Ripjaws): Whoa, Ripjaws? He transforms a third time into Grey Matter. He falls off the table and stands up. He sees Skyer holding Keith’s head as it now made of many other materials. Grey Matter turns into Stinkfly. (Stinkfly): What’s wrong with him? (Skyler): I don’t know. (Nathan): Luke… Stinkfly looks up and flies over to Nathan as he has a really big gun trained on Vilgax as he stands up. (Stinkfly): Oh, man. Vilgax! Stinkfly flies up firing streams of acid at Vilgax. Vilgax grunts as the acidic liquid burns him. He then throws the blue sword at Stinkfly who turns into Ghostfreak just in time the sword going right through him. (Ghostfreak): That was close. Ghostfreak then shifts to Four Arms and he tackles Vilgax into the next room. Vilgax punches Four Arms into a stack of orange crates. (Vilgax): This it, hero. This time I kill you and take the O-Megatrix. (Four Arms): You’re right, Vilgax. This it. Four Arms charges towards Vilgax and goes to punch him but turns into Upgrade. His fist does nothing. Vilgax grabs Upgrade. (Upgrade): Uh, oh. Vilgax pulls Upgrade apart and throws the two halves aside. Nathan shoots a blue laser slamming Vilgax through the wall out of the ship. The wall seals. Nathan kneels next to Upgrade’s pieces just as he reforms. (Upgrade): Whoh. I have never felt anything like that before. Upgrade changes to Ripjaws. (Ripjaws): Why is this happening, Grandpa? (Nathan): I don’t know, kiddo. There is another low rumble of a distant explosion. (Intercom): Reactor core meltdown initiated. Explosion imminent. Estimated time: 10 Minutes. (Nathan): We need to shut down that reactor. (Ripjaws): I wish I was still Upgrade. Ripjaws shifts to Grey Matter. (Grey Matter): This’ll do. Grey Matter leaps over to a computer and begins typing on it. He slams his hands on the keyboard. (Grey Matter): I can’t stop it. This ship is gonna blow! (Intercom): Explosion in: 9 minutes. Suggested course of action: Evacuation. Skyler walks in holding a weak Keith. (Skyler): We’d better listen is what I’m thinking. (Keith): No kidding. Grey Matter shifts to XLR8. (XLR8): Let’s hurry. XLR8 rushes down the hall and then rushes back. (XLR8): I found the escape pods. (Vilgax): There is no escape. XLR8 turns around and sees Vilgax standing the way. XLR8 dashes towards him and slams his fists into Vilgax but no avail. He shifts to Wildmutt and leaps onto Vilgax’s head. (Nathan): Let’s go! Nathan runs down the hall Keith and Skyler following after. Vilgax throws Wildmutt off and onto the ground. He slams his fist into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak waves goodbye and phases through the hull and rejoins Nathan. He changes to Four Arms and sees Vilgax running after them. He slaps his hands together making a shockwave that knocks Vilgax back. Four Arms makes it to a pod and shifts to Diamondhead and beckons everyone in. He uses Diamond shards to hold off the drones. He then gets into the cramped pod. He turns into Grey Matter and hops onto Nathan’s shoulder. He presses a button and the pod jettisons out. Grey Matter shifts to Upgrade and controls the pod back to Earth. Then a large fighter shoots lasers at them Vilgax driving. A laser hits the pod damaging. Upgrade leaps off the pod and lands on Vilgax’s ship. He shifts into Wildmutt and begins tearing at the ship. Wildmutt turns into Four Arms and then smashes into the cockpit and throws Vilgax off. He then leaps into the air and turns into Heatblast and flies back down to Earth before turning into Ripjaws and falling thirty feet and landing on top of Mount Rushmore. (Ripjaws): Mount Rushmore? He shifts to XLR8 and sees Vilgax crash down nearby. He zooms over there repeatedly punching the dazed warlord. Vilgax comes to his senses and uppercuts XLR8. XLR8 shifts to Four Arms and punches Vilgax but Vilgax punches back, harder. Four Arms staggers off the cliff on accident but luckily shifts to Stinkfly. He fires streams of acid at Vilgax who rolls out of the way. He then flies away. He regroups with Nathan. He changes into Diamondhead and runs over. (Diamondhead): Grandpa...I can’t beat him. He’s too strong. (Keith): Then stop fighting alone. Diamondhead drops to his knees when he sees Keith his skin mutated so that he appears to be made of every material he’s ever absorbed. Metal, wood, stone and Tadenite. (Diamondhead): Keith… (Keith): Stop. We’ll fix it later, okay? (Diamondhead): Right. He stands up and sees Vilgax smirking as he approaches. Nathan readies a laser pistol, Skyler powers up her energy and Keith’s hands shift to giant hammers. (Keith): That’s new. Diamondhead shifts to Heatblast. Heatblast): Alrighty, Vilgax. Let’s dance. Heatblast hurls fireballs at Vilgax, while Skyler and Nathan fire their energy bolts. Keith runs up and slams his hammer hands into Vilgax’s face. Vilgax staggers back damaged. (Vilgax): It will take more than that. (Nathan): He’s right. (Heatblast): I’ll show him more then. Heatblast punches Vilgax shifting to Four Arms briefly and then to Wildmutt. He then turns into Ghostfreak and claws Vilgax’s face leaving a scar across his eye. Vilgax swings his fist at Ghostfreak who just phases through him. He then turns to Diamondhead and slashes him with diamond swords. Diamondhead then shifts Upgrade and fires a laser at Vilgax’s scar. He shouts in pain. He then shifts to Stinkfly and tackles him into the air flying then he spots a flaming ball of the dark red steel of Vilgax’s ship falling from the sky. He smashes into it and shifts to Four Arms beating on Vilgax. Vilgax kicks Four Arms away. Four Arms tumbles out of the ship and then turns into Heatblast. He absorbs the fire from the falling ship and flies down just as a massive explosion occurs as the ship lands behind Mount Rushmore. He comes skidding to a halt in front of Nathan, Skyler and Keith. (Skyler): Whoa. (Keith): You can say that again. (Nathan): Whoa. Heatblast then reverts to Luke. He looks down at the O-Megatrix the dial is red. (Luke): Hey, I’m me again. The O-Megatrix must’ve reset. (Nathan:) This calls for a group hug. They all crowd together and hug. THE END. Characters * Luke Tennyson * Keith Tennyson * Skyler Noel * Nathan Tennyson Villains * Vilgax * Hex * Charmcaster(first appearance) Aliens * Diamondhead (x4) * Wildmutt (x4) * Ripjaws(x3) * Grey Matter(x3) * Stinkfly (x3) * Ghostfreak(x3) * Four Arms (x4) * Upgrade (x3) * XLR8 (x3) * Heatblast (x3) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales